


At Best

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There really is no doubt, not in Kubota's mind, who the actual monster is.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	At Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liadhdain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=liadhdain).



_**Wild Adapter Fic: At Best [Kubota/Tokito; R; 850 words]**_  
 **Title:** At Best  
 **Pairing:** Kubota/Tokito  
 **Fandom:** Wild Adapter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** _There really is no doubt, not in Kubota's mind, who the actual monster is._  
 **Warnings:** None. Spoilers for Volume Six.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://liadhdain.livejournal.com/profile)[**liadhdain**](http://liadhdain.livejournal.com/) as part of [](http://community.livejournal.com/saltydogstories/profile)[**saltydogstories**](http://community.livejournal.com/saltydogstories/). Thanks and appreciation to [](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/profile)[**reddwarfer**](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

  
  
**  
At Best   
**

The last thing Kubota wants is a shower. He's brought the harbor home; his clothes are wet, icy, and sticking to his body, nearly as tightly as Tokito. More water– even warm water –does not sound as tempting as it probably should.

But Tokito is shivering. Kasai had his car's heater blasting all the way back to their apartment– _"No. Thank you, but we're going home."_ –and yet Tokito's teeth are audibly chattering as Kubota unlocks the front door. He doesn't waste a step, leading Tokito directly into the bathroom. He tries to sit him down, afraid he'll simply fall to the floor if he lets him stand against the wall while he turns on the shower, but Tokito won't let him go. How Kubota is going to get them both undressed....

He decides the clothes they are wearing aren't salvageable anyway. He half-carries Tokito in, shuts the door, and turns on the hot water. It takes no time for it to start steaming, and then Kubota wraps his arms around Tokito as tightly as he can and lets the hot water run over them, fully clothed.

Within a few minutes, Tokito's body begins to relax. The shaking stops and he feels much heavier against Kubota's body. He feels real. Alive. His head rests against Kubota's chest and the water runs down his back, washing away dirt and debris that had stuck to his clothes.

It's better now, watching it all swirl down the drain. Things can get back to normal. Sure they can. Except that, just a few short hours ago, Kubota killed more than twenty men. He's killed before, and fairly easily, but he can't honestly say he's ever taken much pleasure from it. Occasional grim satisfaction, but no true pleasure. Until now.

For all of Tokito's unnatural strength and animalistic appearance, Kubota's pretty damn sure he's never killed anyone. There really is no doubt, not in Kubota's mind, who the actual monster is.

"Hey. Hey, Kubo-chan, what's wrong?"

Kubota realizes that _he's_ the one shaking now. Tokito is trying to soothe him by rubbing awkward circles on his back.

"Shit, Kubo-chan," Tokito says with a sigh, as he disentangles himself from Kubota's grasp.

Kubota would brace himself, if he remembered how. He's certain Tokito is going to leave him alone now, still dirty and freezing on the inside, despite the near-scalding temperature of the water. That's not what happens, surprisingly. Tokito is unbuttoning Kubota's shirt, pulling it off his body sleeve by sleeve. His pants are next.

When they're both naked, Tokito wraps his arms back around Kubota's body, and finally– _finally_ –he's warm. Truly warm, maybe for the first time in his life. And yet Kubota can not stop shaking.

Tokito kisses his chest; gently, carefully, as if uncertain whether he's doing the right thing. Kubota has no clue how to let him know that he can't possibly do the _wrong_ thing. He's got that angle all wrapped up.

Tokito may not have all the details– or maybe he does, Kubota doesn't know exactly what he was told on that freighter –but he now has a much clearer understanding of the sort of man Kubota is, has always been. Yet, despite having been the one kidnapped, drugged, and beaten, he's comforting Kubota, using hands and mouth to gently wash away remnants of blood and harbor– both physical and otherwise –from his skin. _Gently._

"It's okay, Kubo-chan. I don't care. We're home. We're together. What the fuck else matters?"

The kisses go from gentle to insistent as Tokito leans up and pushes their lips together, swiping his tongue just so, urging Kubota to let him in. This time it registers, just how good he tastes and how warm his body feels. Kubota stops shaking and starts touching. He slowly thrusts his hips against Tokito's, feels how hard they both are now, returns the kisses with fervor as Tokito groans into his mouth.

It's not he first time they've had sex in the shower, but it may as well be. Kubota's body isn't the only part of him that feels naked.

Tokito tries to wrap a leg around Kubota's waist, but he's a little too short to manage it on the slippery surface of the shower floor. He grunts, frustrated, and pushes Kubota against the wall. Tokito rubs his erection frantically against his thigh, so Kubota bends his knees a little, making it easier to reach between their bodies and take hold of both their cocks. Tokito's breath hitches and then he bites Kubota's lip. Not hard enough to break the skin, but it stings nonetheless, and he's grateful for that. It reminds him that they are _both_ alive.

The water is a little too hot now, but the temperature can't possibly last for much longer. Kubota doesn't care. The water could turn icy, could raise goosebumps all across their skin once again. Fine, no problem. Let it. Tokito is shaking again, coming in Kubota's hand, and he's going to make damn sure that neither one of them is ever cold again.

 **END**   



End file.
